Je Dois Ecrire Un Lemon
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Stiles a décidé d'enchaîner les mauvaises plans. D'abord, il accepte ce défi d'écriture. Puis, il attend la date butoir pour bloquer dessus. Sans blague. Sauf que notre imbécile préféré, lui, ne trouve rien de mieux pour remédier à ce blocage que de se mettre lui-même au pied du mur. Et, par pur exemple totalement désintéressé, passer de la théorie à la pratique... Ou inversement ?
1. Qui poste, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cette fiction a été écrit pour l'Évent "C'est Chaud !" de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Contraintes : présence d'un vrai, bon, gros Lemon !

* * *

 _Chers Lecteurs et chères Lectrices,_

 _Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable. L'idée n'est pas de savoir si je sais comment faire ou si je ne sais pas comment faire, mais si j'en suis capable. J'en écrivais, j'en ai écrit. Je ne le fais plus. Si mon but était de remplir des pages et des pages de phrases juste pour mon plaisir personnel, j'aurais toujours quelque chose à dire. Je passe mon temps à écrire pour mon plaisir personnel.  
Par contre, construire une histoire, pour y inclure un Lemon, c'est comme demander à un pâtissier de campagne s'il est capable de cuisiner pour trois cents personnes un repas gastronomique dans l'heure qui vient. En théorie, il sait cuisiner. Il sait comment s'y prendre. Mais il vous dira qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Et je n'ai pas besoin de me relire, de me corriger ou même d'appuyer sur le bouton « retour » pour vous écrire comme je le fais maintenant. Ce qui sort de ma tête est déjà entièrement fait et construit à sa manière. J'y pense sans arrêt et j'écris, tout le temps. Je sais comment faire fonctionner un texte, je sais comment remplir des pages et des pages, sans avoir à revenir dessus. J'en ai fait ma passion.  
Alors quoi ? C'est un Lemon qui me bloque, ce qui devrait me faire rire en vérité. Je ne vis qu'à travers ce genre de textes et pourtant, j'en suis devenu incapable. Je le suis. Je l'avoue et je n'y peux, semblerait-il, rien. Le piège s'est refermé. Je n'ose plus me pencher sur ce sujet, parce que je vais devoir l'écrire par simple fantasme et cela va me frustrer. Cela va me hanter.  
Je pouvais l'écrire ; je ne peux plus. J'ai envie de le vivre. J'ai envie de savoir. Je ne suis plus capable d'écrire de Lemon, pas si dans la réalité, je m'en suis toujours privé. Mais survient le plus gros des problèmes :  
Je. Dois. Écrire. Un. Lemon.  
Hé bien, voilà, je me lance. Si je ne peux l'écrire de rien, je l'expérimenterai avant. Tant pis. Tant mieux._

 _Demain, vous l'aurez,  
Stiles._

* * *

Il referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable d'un mouvement sec et rejeta la tête en arrière. Puis, les yeux fermés, il souffla d'exaspération, épuisé en cette heure tardive. Après quelques secondes à écouter sa propre respiration, il se passa une main sur le visage, confus. Il se repassa en boucle les derniers mots qu'il avait tapés sur son clavier, avant que la réalité ne le rattrape vite. Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poster une connerie pareille sur son blog, Nom de Dieu ?!

Il tapa du pied autour de lui, rencontrant à plusieurs reprises les tiroirs de son bureau. À force, ses chaussures allaient massacrer l'intégralité du vernis du bois, mais qui s'en préoccupait...

— « Expérimenter un Lemon », non mais j'te jure ! Espèce d'abruti ! ragea-t-il contre lui-même en se relevant.

Hors de lui, il arracha sa jaquette de son dossier de chaise. Lui et ses idées à la con, il pouvait se les foutre bien profond pour une fois !

— Ah oui, autant jouer dans l'humour à double sens ! Pourquoi sans priver, hein ?! continua-t-il d'une voix tonitruante en quittant sa chambre.

Ses pas dévalèrent les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant colérique. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, sinon il serait capable de beaucoup trop de choses sur ce coup. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il pria pour ne pas croiser son père en chemin et fut soulagé en atteignant la porte d'entrée sans encombre. Il sortit pour de bon.

Au bout d'un demi-kilomètre à fureter dans le quartier, ses pas ralentirent enfin. Il avait merdé. Il s'assit sur le premier banc à sa portée et recommença à soupirer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas déroger à ses responsabilités. Qu'est-ce que ses lecteurs penseraient de lui s'il se défilait ? Par conséquent, demain, il allait devoir écrire un Lemon, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et au pire, cela allait seulement lui coûter une honte phénoménale et la fin de sa dignité. À l'inverse, avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un daignerait peut-être lui refaire le derrière et il y aurait alors matière à écrire.

— Ben voyons, demande la Lune pendant que t'y es ! railla-t-il en roulant des yeux.

La tête levée vers les cieux, il se mit à fixer la nuit pailletée d'étoiles. Silencieux, un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres. En y réfléchissant mieux, ce ne serait pas un si grand deuil que cela, perdre sa virginité...


	2. Qui propose, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Encore fallait-il trouver une amante. Un amant ? Il ne savait pas trop, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, pas avec autant de sérieux. Toutefois, trouver quelqu'un était déjà périlleux en soi, alors faire la fine bouche n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre à ce stade. Surtout lorsque l'on se baladait à quatre heures du matin dans une Jeep démodée et en vieux jogging.

Non, tout cela était un mensonge éhonté. Évidemment qu'il avait sa préférence et évidemment qu'il connaissait l'itinéraire direct pour la rejoindre. Il passait les trois quarts de ses journées à écrire sur des couples homosexuels, quand il n'était pas tout simplement trop occupé à fantasmer en plein cours, endormi sur son cahier d'économie ou de géographie. Il avait listé, classé et noté sur une échelle de « gayeté » presque la moitié du lycée, juste pour mettre le doigt sur les perles rares. Cette liste l'obsédait comme ce n'était pas permis. Et maintenant que le pas était franchi dans la fiction, il mourait d'impatience à la possibilité de réaliser une infime partie des scènes que sa cervelle pondait du matin au soir.

Bien qu'il fût dévoué à Lydia jusqu'à la moelle, elle restait une statue parfaitement intouchable qu'il contemplait plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne faisait plus battre son cœur à un rythme frénétique, mais était ce souffle calme, ce regard serein qui arrivait toujours à apaiser ses crises de panique.

Essoufflé, il atteignit enfin le seuil. Il frappa ainsi du poing contre la paroi et, du haut de sa divine patience, il entra sur-le-champ sans escompter l'invitation du propriétaire.

— Derek ? appela-t-il tout de même en traversant l'immense loft, apparemment inoccupé.

Derek était son déclencheur. Il arrivait, nonchalant, et en moins d'une seconde, Stiles se sentait suffoquer. Ses jambes tremblaient, son gosier se resserrait et il était aussitôt submergé par une crise de panique, si forte qu'elle s'apparentait presque à de la torture. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Mais à cet instant, il n'y avait que lui. Lui, dans un appartement qui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Très intelligent de ne pas fermer la porte à clef... réprimanda-t-il pour se débarrasser de son anxiété.

Les murs lui répondirent par un long silence. Il se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. L'aube s'était à peine levée et si tout le monde avait décidé de découcher (comme cela avait l'air d'être le cas), il était parti pour se morfondre une poignée d'heures dans la solitude. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir ni le cran, ni la patience de se tourner les pouces par terre. Avec une télévision ou une chaîne Hi-fi, il aurait haussé les épaules, mais équiper sa maison du strict nécessaire semblait être un rêve utopique quand on avait pour nom de famille « Hale ».

En plus, il était pressé. En trente ans d'existence, il n'aurait toujours pas fini de s'excuser à ses lecteurs s'il leur posait un lapin ce soir. Donc, plus vite il prendrait son râteau, plus vite il pourrait pleurer son chagrin d'amour, tirer un trait dessus et se sortir l'impossible de la tête. Il n'était pas idiot ou narcissique au point de croire que Derek veuille de lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. Il s'était fait une raison depuis le début, courir après le grognon (hétéro) de service était une cause perdue. Toutefois, il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, pour s'en assurer une bonne fois pour toutes. Au cas où. Ensuite, il se concentrerait sur sa liste ; parmi tous les étudiants, il y en aurait certainement une bonne dizaine qui le satisferait.

Facile à dire. Très facile. Du pipi de chat.

Le faire, c'était le véritable challenge. Il n'était pas si courageux. En son for intérieur, il priait ses jambes de déguerpir. Sérieusement, affronter Derek en sachant pertinemment la claque qui l'attendait ? Pff... Le cauchemar !

— Tout ça pour un défi. C'est trop perché. Je suis trop perché. Ce que je fais n'a aucun sens, s'emporta-t-il soudainement. D'accord, j'avoue, je suis désespéré depuis que je vis entouré de beaux gosses surnaturels à la plastique impeccable, mais j'ai quand même eu le génie de me piéger moi-même. Pour _enfin_ franchir le pas. La prochaine fois, il faudra quoi, que je poste mon journal intime pour ne plus avoir peur de dire ce que je ressens ? Nan mais, sérieux. Sérieux.

Il gonfla les joues, avant de dépérir sur place. Il était fatigué de lui-même et peut-être qu'il manquait un peu beaucoup de sommeil, car son attitude se métamorphosa brusquement. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'absurde. Puis, dans une grimace caricaturale, il replaça des lunettes invisibles de professeur et s'éclaircit faussement la gorge.

— M. Stilinski, le 17 juillet 2017, à quatre heures vingt-neuf et trente... sept secondes du matin, lut-il sur sa montre avec une intonation pompeuse, à l'excellente et grandiose idée d'expérimenter un rapport sexuel intensif pour le bien commun de la littérature de notre Internet. Un volontaire ? Oui, vous, au fond de la salle. Levez-vous pour voir... Ô joie, un crétin !

— O.K., je le ferai.

Stiles sursauta de surprise au timbre grave qui s'était manifesté dans son dos et fit volte-face.

— Hein ? Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il, mort de honte, en découvrant le porté volontaire.

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire sardonique, avant de s'approcher dangereusement de l'adolescent. Après reconsidération, se moquer de sa quête désespérée à haute voix dans l'antre des loups-garous était sûrement la plus mauvaise idée qu'il avait eue ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. La pire.

Tentateur, le nez de l'oncle givré de la famille s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles. Il baissa le regard pour juger son présent de bas en haut, tout en chuchotant :

— Si je peux utiliser cette « expérimentation » comme excuse pour avoir tes fesses à ma guise toute une journée, je vais pas me gêner, mon ange.

À cette quasi-menace, il glissa un doigt sous le menton dudit ange, une expression taquine sur le visage. En face de lui, l'expression d'abord décomposée de Stiles s'était désormais complètement tétanisée. Il aimait les garçons, plus qu'il n'a aimé ou aimera n'importe quelle fille, mais... partager le lit du psychopathe attitré de la meute ? C'était hors concours, voire hors catégorie, hors échelle, hors n'importe quoi. Entre un chien qui aboyait et un qui se tapissait, il redoutait le second à bien des égards. Les menaces de Derek ne surpasseraient au grand dam jamais la terreur inspirée par les non-dits de son aîné. Peter donnait un corps aux ténèbres.

Cette crise de panique-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

— Sept heures chez moi, sois en avance, je déteste poireauter. Et tu n'aimerais pas me mettre en colère avant même qu'on ait commencé, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta le (mauvais) Hale en descendant sa main jusqu'au col de chemise à sa portée.

Après avoir parcouru une bonne partie de la peau découverte de l'humain, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il le poussa en arrière avec juste la force d'un ongle, Stiles déglutit, prenant la même expression grotesque que celle d'un enfant qui mord dans un citron. Cela allait être foutrement amusant.


	3. Qui plaisante, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Il eut une pause digne d'un long film romantique, durant laquelle ils se scrutèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ou pas. Peter était connu pour avoir la langue bien pendue — et pas de l'espèce tant escomptée par les scénaristes de soap-opera, lui, il l'avait aussi aiguisée que celle d'une vipère. Les rares fois où il faisait l'honneur de prononcer quelque chose, il vrillait les tympans de son auditoire et vous faisait regretter les écouteurs. À côté, le sarcasme de Stiles, c'était de la gelée de groseille.

Utilisant ses mots comme des lames de rasoir, le loup-garou se fit donc un malsain bonheur à déchirer le moment, aussi facilement que si c'était une feuille de papier :

— Allô, la stratosphère, ici le plancher des vaches, répondez ! tonna-t-il en secouant le pauvre garçon par les épaules à chaque inflexion.

Sa crise de panique dépassée, voire envolée par magie, l'interpellé réagit, à moitié. Pas vraiment. Cligner des paupières avec une tronche de merlan frit, cela comptait ?

— Mais je... Euh... Tu...

Il venait de subir une sacrée coupure de courant, il n'y avait plus une seule lumière allumée à tous les étages. Sans repères, il s'éclaircit la gorge, alors que le plus âgé reprenait ses distances pour lui permettre de respirer. Ce retour froid à la situation initiale eut un certain effet, puisque Stiles parvint dès lors à articuler une phrase entière :

— Tu habites où ? demanda-t-il, à la fois penaud et déterminé.

Son vis-à-vis éclata d'un rire grave. Cependant, ses yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes quand il comprit tout le sérieux qu'exprimait le génie de la meute. Il croisa les bras, nerveux. Si même la matière grise des plus lucides déconnait, ils étaient tous bons pour serrer la main à la Faucheuse dans la semaine.

— Redescends de ton nuage, gamin ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Il n'est pas question que je te touche.

En l'absence de réaction, l'affirmation de Peter prit une allure d'interrogation dans son regard. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'appuyer sur le fait que, non, lui et un freluquet de quarante kilos n'allaient pas se sauter dessus comme des sauvages ?

— Ah.

Stiles était déçu. Impudiquement, manifestement, à un milliard de pourcent déçu. Même la Lune était moins visible que son air dépité et cela choqua quelque peu son aîné.

— Bah oui, « Ah » ! s'exclama Peter en haussant les épaules d'incrédulité. C'est pas que je m'inquiète, mais t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait griller les neurones par Morphée avant de te pointer ici ?

Durant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de lucidité sembla traverser l'esprit de son convive.

— Heu, en fait, pour être totalement franc, je l'ai pas vue depuis lundi, ta Morphée.

Le loup-garou touss— pardon, suffoqua violemment avec son propre oxygène.

— Stiles, on est mercredi, lui rappela-t-il en soulignant l'évidence d'un haussement de sourcils. C'est les vacances, mais quand même, dormir est toujours d'actualité !

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. L'arête de son nez se fronça, comme s'il était contrarié. Il se décala et se perdit dans la contemplation du vide. Il devait faire... quelque chose. Non ?

— Ah, répéta-t-il inutilement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

— O—kay... Je crois que tu vas rester dormir ici, c'est plus prudent, conclut Peter en emmêlant une main dans ses cheveux. À tous les coups, te ramener chez le shérif va me créer des ennuis. Non, merci.

Après s'être pincé les lèvres, il observa les lieux, pensif. Il jeta ensuite un regard derrière lui, en direction du lit de Derek, avant de se raviser. Puis, il invita Stiles à le suivre d'un geste du menton, mais le concerné mit une éternité pour lui emboîter le pas. Heureusement, personne n'eut à le pousser du coude, enfin, un chouia de rien du tout, quasi que dalle. Même pas digne d'être mentionné.

— Mon neveu ne va pas non plus apprécier de te trouver à ronfler dans ses draps, ricana le « squatteurmaispastrop ». Alors, soit tu dors dans le canapé le plus inconfortable de l'Univers — et vu tes cernes, ce n'est pas envisageable —, soit tu montes.

C'est vrai que l'insomniaque baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire depuis dix grosses minutes, avec une marge d'erreur de cinq ou six heures...

— Monter où ? questionna-t-il en suivant Peter à la traîne.

Son guide touristique, qui avait pourtant montré du doigt les escaliers, se retourna aussitôt. Il brandit ses mains devant lui pour arrêter Stiles. Il eut raison, car l'autre manqua presque de le percuter. Ah, si, il le percuta. Coordination zéro ; réflexe moins vingt.

— D'accord... trancha l'adulte pour lui-même, en faisant une expression désabusée. Il est temps pour toi, moi et la santé mentale de tout le monde que tu la fermes. Rien de personnel.

Et juste comme ça, deux bras soulevèrent un Stilinski inerte dans les airs. De toute façon, il aurait pu être enlevé par un ogre en putréfaction ou avoir un éléphant posé sur son nez qu'il ne le remarquerait même pas. Alors, être porté telle une princesse par un psychopathe ? Pff, un détail !

— Dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de lunatique, marmonna Peter en emportant le sac de patates à l'étage. T'as pas intérêt à me la jouer hystérique au pieu, ou j't'étouffe sous un coussin !


	4. Qui persiste, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

— Ça chatouille.

Le couinement de Stiles attira une grimace à son bourreau. Exaspéré, Peter lui empoigna le bassin et le retourna net.

— Bon sang, s'impatienta-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour des hanches fuselées. Arrête de gigoter !

Par miracle, l'agitateur en herbe obtempéra. La mine boudeuse, il exprima son mécontentement comme le ferait un animal ; en respirant bruyamment par les narines. Accroupi à hauteur de sa ceinture, le véritable monstre de l'histoire se fit violence pour ne pas tendre la main et le gifler. Si un comportement le rendait fou, c'était bien l'impertinence.

— Tu crains comme infirmière, ronchonna l'invité, en pleine hallucination.

Ladite « infirmière » faillit lui retourner la remarque, mais préféra planter ses griffes dans ses paumes. Se bagarrer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et ils étaient déjà dans de beaux draps ; cela faisait cinq affreuses minutes qu'ils tentaient d'ôter le t-shirt et le pantalon de Stiles. Enfin, l'un y travaillait tant bien que mal, tandis que l'autre lui rendait la manœuvre impossible.

Ce dernier hoqueta, avant d'agiter ses bras dans tous les sens comme un dément. Le manque de coopération était catégorique.

— Tuez-moi, supplia Peter en roulant des yeux.

Il fallait que quelqu'un lui fasse un exposé par A + B de comment un Stilinski valide pouvait partir en vrille plus rapidement qu'un TGV en vitesse de pointe, parce que là, il ne suivait plus. Il y avait de quoi faire un spectacle rien qu'en matière d'effets secondaires. Aucune insomnie n'était capable d'une telle prouesse.

— On est où ?

Il releva le menton, suspicieux. Mystérieusement revenu à lui, le fauteur de troubles le fixait avec un naturel désarmant. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

— Dans l'ancienne chambre d'Isaac, et accessoirement la mienne.

Le matelas à un mètre d'eux n'échappa pas au champ visuel de Stiles, qui se contenta de lorgner dessus librement. Ou la pudeur ne figurait pas dans son dictionnaire moral, ou le psychopathe de la meute allait devoir admettre qu'il interprétait toujours tout de travers tel que son surnom le supposait. La limite entre les deux était floue, surtout quand ses mains s'attelaient à dessaper un autre individu de sexe masculin aux tendances homosexuelles flagrantes, une manière élégante pour dire que le contexte actuel puait la testostérone. Et la puberté. Et le dessein de s'envoyer en l'air. Avait-il besoin d'être plus clair ?

— Tu étais sérieux ? Quand tu as dit que tu ne me toucherais pas ? murmura timidement le lycéen qui, en une question, se réduisit à un écolier de maternelle.

Vous le sentez le malaise, là ?

— J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit qu'il serait sain que tu la fermes, rétorqua Peter en faisant glisser le jean vers le bas.

Soudain, l'alité lui tapa sur les doigts et se délivra comme un grand de ses habits. Maintenu à l'écart, l'assistant de sa demoiselle réalisa à nouveau combien celle-ci était fatiguée. C'était presque contagieux.

— Ne fais pas attention, paraphrasa Stiles à son encontre, l'humeur lasse.

Même dans la folie, sa perspicacité était étonnante. Elle débarquait toujours à l'improviste.

Ne gardant que son boxer, il eut un soupir pendant qu'il s'asseyait au pied du lit. Prostré face à lui, Peter s'efforçait de ne pas écouter les battements de son cœur. Voilà qu'il se mettait à son tour à attendre quelque chose de cette discussion. Ils étaient intenables.

— Une blague cache toujours un soupçon de vérité, avoua-t-il en regrettant d'emblée le sous-entendu.

L'humain ricana, amer.

— Le fait que tu veuilles, je cite : « avoir mes fesses à ta guise » ? Je suis pas prêt de l'oublier celle-là ! Et ne me sors pas l'excuse du « tu m'as pris pour qui, gamin ? », imita-t-il sournoisement sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier. L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Sa bombe projetée entre eux, il s'affala de tout son long, avant d'ajouter :

— Tu en meurs d'envie.

Quasi endormi, ses paupières se fermèrent à son insu. Et tout aurait pu se terminer ainsi, si l'ego surdimensionné de Peter n'avait pas ouvert son clapet et proféré :

— Tu meurs tout court.

Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent. Revigoré par un sortilège invisible, il se releva sur ses coudes à la vitesse de l'éclair.

— Nan, je pète la forme, j'te jure ! s'écria-t-il en se remettant debout d'un bond.

À ce compte-là, il fonctionnait sur batterie auto-rechargeable, cela aurait l'avantage d'être pratique à expliquer.

La seconde suivante, il sautait au cou de son preux chevalier, qui s'extirpa sans une once de délicatesse. Malgré sa stupéfaction, il lui scella les mains et l'éloigna au mieux.

— Stiles, le gronda-t-il avec une voix de grand méchant loup. Y a trente secondes, tu comatais... Pas question.

Il avait hésité et tous deux l'avaient très bien remarqué. Un sourire gigantesque anima les traits de l'hyperactif, qui s'apparentait plus à une girouette émotionnelle aujourd'hui.

— Peter, supplia-t-il brusquement.

Changeant de stratégie, il l'embrassa au même moment dans le cou, tandis que l'homme se crispait.

— Peter, recommença-t-il, cette fois en couvrant sa joue de petits baisers.

Sous ses lèvres, la peau du loup-garou se contractait, semblable à une nuée de papillons. Et spasme après spasme, la voix du plus téméraire s'engouffrait dans les graves, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un outrageux grondement.

— Peter...

Il déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Le supplié, toujours immobile, tiqua. Il commençait à craquer et sa mâchoire crispée fit un infime mouvement, suffisamment pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de Stiles contre lui, de son souffle contre le sien, de sa bouche contre la sie— Il craqua. Il poussa le garçon en arrière et tomba sur lui.

— Crétin, maudit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Stiles gémit. Faible conviendrait davantage.


	5. Qui pénètre, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.  
 **Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes (rating MA)**. Papa, maman, cousins éloignés, amis de la famille, cher patron et voisinage, je vous en prie, quittez cette page et prétendez qu'elle n'existe pas ! Si non, adieu, je vous garde une place en Enfer pas trop loin de la mienne.

Note auteure : Mettons les choses au clair ; ce défi a été une épreuve du combattant. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas, je n'aime pas écrire des Lemon. Désolée d'avance pour la déception qui va suivre. Ah, précision, je ne me suis pas relue, parce que « NOPE », donc possible que des phrases finissent dans le vide ou n'aient aucun sens, ou soient juste fausses et moches (c'est valable aussi pour le chapitre 6)... Voilà, maintenant je peux aller me mettre en PLS. #PLUSJAMAIS

* * *

Quand Peter l'embrassa enfin et remonta sa jambe entre les siennes, son esprit disjoncta. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, avoir le solitaire de la meute qui truffait sa langue dans votre bouche avait un goût de victoire.

Il avait dompté la bête.

— Stiles ?

— Hein ? bégaya-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Une paume lui claqua immédiatement l'arrière du crâne pour le réveiller et fit s'écrouler toute la tension entre eux. Deux orbes bleus le disséquaient ostensiblement.

— Si tu t'endors maintenant, attends pas sur moi pour te dépuceler durant ton sommeil. Ou tu roupilles, ou on baise.

Au ton cinglant, la mâchoire de Stiles se décrocha. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? s'assura-t-il avec une expression des plus choquées.

— Tu viens vraiment de tourner de l'œil ? répliqua Peter d'un ton offensé, alors qu'il se redressait sur ses tibias.

Le lycéen se prit une douche froide monumentale en croisant son regard. Il eut envie d'ensevelir sa tête dans le sable pour ne plus avoir à affronter ce fait humiliant. Était-ce vraiment _si_ dramatique... ?

— Désolé.

Son chuchotement sembla satisfaire Peter — quoique rancunier dans l'âme —, car il retira son col en V avec entrain et se réemploya à frotter son genou, puis sa main, contre le boxer du lunatique. Pour une fois que son attitude de loup aigri ne cassait pas l'ambiance, Stiles fit taire son propre sarcasme. Il se mordit les lèvres, avant qu'elles soient happées par leurs congénères.

Quand il osa poser ses mains sur la musculature découverte de l'adulte, leur contact s'approfondit encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et la pression infligée sur son survêtement augmenta. Il eut un couinement.

— Déshabille-moi, ordonna brusquement Peter en interrompant le baiser.

Le désir se lisait dans ses prunelles, tandis qu'il lorgnait la bosse proéminente qui s'était formée chez son cadet. Elle lui remplissait toute la main et il résista à son besoin de déchirer le tissu pour la contempler. Il la malaxa encore, lascivement.

Son propriétaire ne broncha néanmoins pas, son attention ailleurs. Il était trop intimidé à l'idée d'enlever lui-même le pantalon et le dessous du Hale. Ce n'était pas le doute qui le paralysait, mais l'appréhension. Et peut-être son excitation qu'il ne parvenait pas à canaliser.

Peter eut un sourire carnassier en le sentant durcir davantage entre ses doigts.

— Je—

— Arrête de réfléchir, abrégea-t-il en attrapant la main de Stiles et en la posant sur sa fermeture éclair.

Le pouls de l'adolescent s'emballa. Il tremblait. Son corps entier tremblait.

— Arrête de réfléchir, homologua-t-il en déboutonnant le jean.

Trop distrait par sa tâche, il ne réalisa qu'au dernier mot que son boxer s'était volatilisé avec le reste. Nu, sans masque, il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'on avait tiré sur ses hanches pour l'allonger complètement. À genoux, Peter se moqua des protestations du plus jeune ; il cala les talons de Stiles de part et d'autre de son visage pour ainsi lui relever les fesses. Il n'allait pas se refuser une si belle vue.

Face à l'intimité vierge, ses mains s'attardèrent le long des cuisses, suivies de près par sa langue. Le loup-garou remonta de cette façon, jusqu'à atteindre l'érection de la fausse mijaurée. Comme prévu, Stiles ne fut bientôt plus que râle et luxure sous ses bruits de succion.

Pourtant, passé l'instant d'étonnement, cela ne suffit très vite plus.

— Croise tes pieds dans mon dos, recommanda l'aîné en chassant lesdits pieds de ses épaules.

Il omit de préciser que cela lui donnerait un meilleur angle d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas faire flipper la prude de Beacon Hills, ce serait trop dommage à ce stade des préliminaires...

À bout de souffle, les yeux de Stiles se réduisirent en deux fentes. Bien que Peter soit doué de sa langue, il était légèrement froissé par la tournure des événements. Quelqu'un, aka l'oncle psychopathe de Derek, avait fourré son visage entre ses cuisses sans permission et le plus irritant, c'était qu'il avait adoré ça. En toute franchise, il vénérait l'homme qui avait inventé ça.

Mais qu'il y ait pris du plaisir ou pas, il était incapable de masquer sa réticence, tandis qu'il suivait les instructions à la lettre. Il l'avait en travers de la gorge. Ce fut pourquoi, il redressa le menton pour le signaler :

— Peter... Je...

Le conjuré secoua la tête, venant caresser les hanches de Stiles pour le mettre en confiance.

— Je ne t'ai pas ménagé, je sais, dit-il sans maléfice. C'est normal d'être déboussolé, tu n'as pas encore tes marques, et il te manque l'expérience. Bienvenue dans la réalité.

Le cadet émit un grognement contrarié.

— Sans rire.

Ironiquement, Peter gloussa à ce moment-là.

— Stiles... Ça viendra, le rassura-t-il en lui adressant une moue évocatrice. Et puis, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser. Au contraire.

Il se pencha vers le garçon et l'embrassa, titillant par la même occasion son aine grâce à ses pouces. La respiration de Stiles se fit d'emblée plus haletante, alors que des mains baladeuses frôlaient la zone de son pubis, avant de se perdre beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas.

— Par contre, pour _ça_ , tu vas me détester, continua la voix de Peter en introduisant abruptement un doigt dans la chair offerte.

Soudain submergé, le cri de son partenaire fut à peine étouffé dans le baiser et tout son corps bascula en arrière.

— Je... vais... te—

Il fut coupé par un deuxième doigt, plus troublant encore que le premier.

— Esp—Espèce... de—

Et des mouvements en ciseaux. Il allait assassiner cet enfoiré. Foi de Stilinski, il allait le faire. Enfin, après... Après... Peut-être...

— Alors, content ? sonda le mieux loti des deux avec un large sourire.

Stiles se dandina, erreur de débutant qui lui valut une charmante grimace. Les doigts se déplacèrent alors en arrière et il fut pris de combustion instantanée. Blême, sa peau se parsema d'une pellicule de sueur.

— Achève-moi, croassa-t-il en enfonçant, impuissant, ses ongles dans les couvertures.

— Ta prostate et moi avons le regret de t'informer que ta requête a été rejetée.

La goujaterie, elle, était conviée sur une tartine de désinvolture.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire dans la dérision ?! sermonna-t-il.

À un centimètre de lui, deux parfaites rangées de dents l'éblouirent, avant d'assaillir son cou.

— Tu as raison, c'est le moment de faire dans le concret, le tourmenta Peter en aspirant la peau près de sa carotide.

— Quoi ? Non !

Mais l'oncle de Derek était un homme de parole et quand il promettait, il s'exécutait ; les attouchements autour d'une certaine prostate s'évanouirent en un clin d'œil.

— Je te conseille de te détendre... dit-il en attrapant les flancs de Stiles, dont la frustration pesait plus lourd qu'une enclume.

— Tu ne me conseilles rien du tout ! répondit l'autre du tac au tac, plus par principe que par dédain.

Mais le loup-garou fut plus rapide. Il le sera toujours.

— Oups ? railla celui-ci en s'introduisant d'une seule poussée.

Son humour vil et torve lui tira un sourire empreint de fierté. Toutefois, il le perdit à la vue des yeux brillants du cadet, saisis par l'effervescence. Il tendit sa main et cajola la frimousse désemparée qui, fatalement, le fuyait. Il avait tenu Stiles en haleine jusque-là, monopolisant ses pensées au maximum pour lui éviter le plus de désagréments lors de la préparation, mais cette technique avait ses limites. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre pour que cela fonctionne.

— Comment tu le prends ? s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude aisément dissimulée.

L'adolescent ne releva pas le double sens de sa question. Il réfléchissait d'une mine décousue, pour ne pas changer. Ses convictions, ses sentiments, même ses sens semblaient se contredire.

— Je sais pas, c'est... bizarre ? hasarda-t-il en esquivant le regard azur.

Tous ses traits se chiffonnèrent ; ne pas être capable de mettre l'adjectif exact sur ce qu'il éprouvait était déconcertant. Déjà qu'il essayait à tout prix de ne pas penser en boucle à ce qui était exactement en train de se tramer plus bas...

— Bizarre ? Mon Dieu, Stiles, je suis en toi.

Le susnommé s'étrangla avec sa salive, avant de se crisper de la tête aux pieds. Voilà, quand il s'agissait de foutre les pieds dans le plat, il y avait toujours un volontaire !

— Peter ! se scandalisa-t-il d'une voix haut perchée. Ce... Ce genre de... commentaires, n'en refais jamais ! Je t'en p—

Il eut un hoquet foudroyant et le dernier mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Quelque chose venait de bouger au-dessous de lui, à un endroit tout à fait inapproprié, et électrisa chaque cellule de son épiderme. Une bouffée de chaleur se propagea alors dans sa colonne vertébrale, descendant jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Putain d'intrusion.

— Pe—Peter, gémit-il dans un souffle saccadé.

Le fautif grogna en guise de réponse et, tout doucement, il ondula une seconde fois des hanches. Quoi ? Un temps d'adaptation, vous dites ? La bonne blague !

— Ah !

Sous la sensation, des mains filiformes agrippèrent son dos. Il se mit à ricaner :

— Tu trouves toujours que c'est bizarre ?

Le visage de Stiles se partagea entre la douleur et l'extase. Il était persuadé à 99,9 % que s'il ne s'étouffait pas avec sa propre salive dans le prochain quart d'heure, ce serait uniquement par cruauté divine.

— Ta gueule ! grinça-t-il difficilement des dents.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, alors qu'il cherchait à se rappeler comment respirer.

— Tu veux que je... ? proposa toutefois Peter, s'en oser finir sa phrase.

Il bougea les doigts devant le nez du novice, qui haleta, mais secoua la tête en signe de refus. Il n'était certain que d'une chose ; pas question d'impliquer le surnaturel dans un moment pareil. Il ne voulait pas d'un rapport truqué, même si pour cela, il devait grincer des dents quelques secondes. Plutôt quelques millénaires.

— Non, laisse, c'est... C'est bon.

Face à son expression farouche, les lèvres de Peter se plissèrent dans un sourire et se rapprochèrent de leurs compagnes pour les embrasser langoureusement. C'était léger, doux, et Stiles eut l'impression d'avoir un feu d'artifice dans l'estomac. Aussitôt, un frisson brûlant lui coula entre les omoplates, avant de chatouiller chaque extrémité de son corps.

— Je vais devoir te changer les idées dans ce cas, susurra l'homme entre deux souffles.

Et il s'exécuta avec grand soin, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser encore plus tendre. Une minute plus tard et l'hyperactif s'était enfin détendu, en sueur. Il avait arrêté de se focaliser sur la douleur et s'était pleinement laissé aller dans le baiser. Il desserra pour de bon les poings en remarquant que la présence entre ses cuisses avait cessé d'être désagréable et, sans s'en rendre compte, son bassin commença à se mouvoir à un rythme imperceptible.

Alors que l'une des mains de l'aîné parcourait la nuque à sa portée, la caressant instinctivement, l'autre trouva son chemin à travers leurs corps étendus et se lia à celle fine de Stiles. Leurs doigts brusquement entrelacés, il les ramena contre la tête de lit.

Alors seulement, il abandonna la bouche du lycéen et s'éloigna à peine, juste pour profiter du corps qui l'accueillait. Gêné, Stiles rougit à l'épreuve de son regard ; Peter le surplombait entièrement, s'attardant sur la vue indécente qui se jouait à quelques centimètres de lui. Son jeune amant n'avait désormais plus le loisir de se cacher. Ses battements de cœur frénétiques non plus.

Avec une lenteur terrible, les yeux du loup-garou descendirent sur la peau découverte, la déshabillant une nouvelle fois d'un simple regard. Le désir s'amplifia, dévalant sur eux comme un torrent de lave. Malheureusement, dès qu'il arriva au niveau de leurs deux aines, l'objet de toute cette attention commença à se tortiller pour récupérer sa main piégée.

— Attends ! insista-t-il.

Il avait tout à fait conscience que Stiles mourrait de honte, et d'envie, mais le voir ainsi était beaucoup trop délicieux pour qu'il en perde une seule miette.

— Peter, le pressa l'autre en arquant le dos. Je vais imploser si tu ne bouges pas très vite.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un coup de reins calculé. Le principal concerné haussa un sourcil, agréablement surpris. Malgré son apparente patience, il devait avouer que lui aussi ne tenait plus. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il était plutôt connu pour être brusque et empressé, mais il fallait bien une exception à la règle... Loin de lui déplaire, cela dit.

— Viens me chercher si tu y tiens tant, provoqua-t-il en se penchant à l'oreille de Stiles.

Encouragé par cette petite voix tentatrice, le second acquiesça silencieusement et rompit la distance entre eux. Ravi, Peter pesa de tout son poids sur les membres frêles, alors qu'un râle commun leur échappait à la friction de leurs ventres. La sensation fut enivrante et coupa la respiration de l'humain comme jamais auparavant. Ce n'était pas une crise de panique, loin de là, mais un choc d'adrénaline. Il l'entendait presque pulser dans ses veines.

Puis, dans le plus intime des silences, leurs halètements se mêlèrent au premier va-et-vient du plus âgé. À de vulgaires inconnus, ils devinrent la chair de l'autre en un coup de butoir, respirant à l'unisson. Et chaque frisson se répandit en eux pareil à une secousse tectonique, tandis qu'ils se rencontraient le plus naturellement du monde.

Durant plusieurs minutes, le cœur et l'esprit de Stiles furent une perpétuelle crise de panique. Si exquise, si dominée, qu'il y aurait succombé tout entier si ses mains et ses lèvres n'étaient pas occupées partout et nulle part à la fois ; touchant, goûtant, léchant, s'imprégnant de Peter.

Et, au bord de la volupté, les crocs de ce dernier luisirent à la lueur du soleil, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière et le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde d'un mouvement sec. Le plus jeune resta interdit par la force de cette scène, tant l'expression du loup-garou était déformée par le plaisir et quelque chose d'effrontément bestial. Et l'instant suivant, il jouit en lui, violemment, le comblant de sa semence.

Stiles ferma les yeux, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise, et sentit une main étreindre fermement son sexe pour le masturber, une autre palpant ses bourses. Au même moment, des lèvres lui mordillèrent le cou, marquant son épiderme de milliers de suçons. Ses ongles plantés dans le dos de l'adulte, il gémit, une fois, deux, et se crispa de la tête aux pieds, avant de se déverser entre eux.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, les doigts de Peter arrêtèrent de caresser son entre-jambe pour attraper un pan de drap et essuyer leurs torses d'un geste expéditif. Il releva ensuite le menton et noya son vis-à-vis dans un océan noir d'ivresse. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi, avec le même sourire béat, puis s'embrassèrent.

Excepté que l'un d'eux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mettre fin à leurs ébats et que Stiles n'eut pas à se concentrer des plombs pour sentir le contrevenant encore en lui.

— Peter... déglutit-il en coupant court au baiser. Tu fais quoi là... ?

Le susnommé lui fit une moue sadique et augmenta l'intensité de la pression autour du téton de sa victime, lui soutirant un cri aigu.

— Je te garde éveillé pour le deuxième round, répondit-il en empoignant d'une main les fesses de Stiles, qui se tardait à bander après leur récent orgasme.

Alors que celui-ci allait revendiquer une pause, il fut soulevé comme une plume et placé au-dessus de Peter, qui l'assit ni plus ni moins à califourchon autour de sa virilité. Accroupi, le pauvre corps désormais intégralement exposé hoqueta et enroula ses jambes à la taille du loup-garou. Aussitôt, une langue experte retraça son nombril, l'obligeant à se cambrer et prendre appui contre le mur derrière lui.

Stiles comprit à quel point son infatigable amant était sérieux que quand des poignes puissantes se placèrent sous ses fesses et se mirent à le lever et à le baisser, à la cadence de ses roulements de hanches.

— Bordel, fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer quand Peter retrouva sa prostate.

De toute évidence, la torture était à quelques éternités d'être terminée.


	6. Qui prétend, assume

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

* * *

Encore pantelant, Stiles le frappa soudainement dans les côtes.

— Je sais que t'as de l'énergie à revendre en tant que loup-garou, mais t'aurais pu me laisser profiter cinq minutes de mon premier post-orgasme avant de recommencer tes trucs, là ! s'insurgea-t-il en faisant des gestes vagues pour définir ces fameux « trucs ».

Peter retint un sourire amusé, pas pour un sou incommodé.

— T'es d'un compliqué... maugréa-t-il pour la forme. Tu voulais expérimenter, non ? Et puis, j'te signale que tu me suppliais d'accélérer il y a pas si longtemps.

D'un haussement de sourcils, il ouvrit les bras pour inviter Stiles à le rejoindre. Ce dernier eut un rictus agacé, mais ne put résister à la proposition et vint s'allonger contre le torse nu de l'homme, qui l'étreignit chastement.

— Espèce de brute.

D'accord, il n'avait aucun argument.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, se moqua le loup-garou en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Stiles se crispa malgré lui et il se figea. Il comprit alors pourquoi le garçon était aussi remonté, il y avait été trop fort. Il en avait oublié que son partenaire de jeu n'était pas tout à fait de taille pour l'assouvir en un claquement de doigts. Il était jeune, maigre comme un clou et humain après tout. Il aurait dû faire plus attention.

Dans un murmure d'excuse, Peter lui prit la main pour alléger ses muscles ankylosés et un peu martyrisés. Cependant, à l'instant où ses veines commencèrent à se teinter de noir, il s'écarta d'un coup, comme s'il s'était brûlé :

— Stiles, c'est quoi cette merde dans ton sang ? s'écria-t-il.

Épuisé, le susnommé haussa les épaules, la mémoire creuse. Puis, un flash refit surface.

— Ah, oui, je me suis peut-être enfilé la fin d'un tube de vitamines avant de venir ici. Histoire de me donner du courage.

— Pardon ?! s'égosilla Peter sur-le-champ. Tu as fait quoi ?!

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le fils du shérif se risqua un torticolis et lui lança un regard ennuyé, transmis depuis des générations par le gène paternel.

— Oh, ça va, maman, détends-toi, répliqua-t-il en baillant négligemment. Tu n'aurais même pas remarqué que j'étais sous Vicodin si je n'avais pas mélangé les prescriptions.

À cet aveu, le Hale eut un mouvement de recul, caractéristique de sa propre famille. Ils se séparèrent, chacun sur la défensive. Le moment de tendresse à des années-lumière derrière eux, les décibels grimpèrent :

— Wow, stop ! Stiles, le Vicodin est un antidouleur extrême, pas une vitamine !

— Merci, Docteur, je suis pas débile, s'irrita l'étourdi dans une posture renfrognée. Je me suis juste trompé d'étagère, pas de quoi faire un drame. Si tu veux faire un procès à quelqu'un, t'as qu'à incriminer l'industrie pharmaceutique qui fait des tubes identiques pour tous ses médocs.

Ils se scrutèrent en chien de faïence. Peter était à la fois choqué par tant d'immaturité et à la fois consterné parce qu'il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt. Il avait sa part de responsabilité ; d'abord pour s'être fait charmer aveuglément et ensuite pour son manque de minutie. Bim, coupable par négligence ! Il aurait dû lui poser des questions sur son état avant de le dépuceler. Mais bon, il n'était pas exactement l'exemple type du gars fréquentable...

— De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec de tels produits dans ton armoire ? s'acharna-t-il malgré son caractère d'ordinaire indifférent.

Un vent glaça subitement l'atmosphère et le cocon que formaient les deux partenaires ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pire, Stiles lui jeta un regard noir comme il était rare d'en apercevoir sur un visage aussi doux que le sien. Son destinataire en fut impressionné et pour la énième fois de l'année, il se lamenta intimement de ne pas avoir la chance de côtoyer l'adolescent sous son plus beau jour. Son côté d'humain fétiche ne lui donnerait jamais toute la prestance qu'il méritait. Transformé, il aurait été magnifique.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, accusa l'humain en question.

La rudesse de ses mots était sans précédent. Un sujet sensible, apparemment. Bien qu'il ne fût pas dans la confidence, l'aîné détourna le centre de la conversation par précaution :

— Ne prends plus jamais cette merde, je te l'interdis. Si tu as mal, tu n'as qu'à... Tu n'as qu'à venir ici ! déclara-t-il de façon solennelle et absolument inopinée.

Passant encore du froid au chaud suite à son cocktail inconsidéré de pilules, Stiles le dévisagea, ébahi et toute trace d'aigreur disparue. Il savait pertinemment que Peter parlait de sa capacité surnaturelle à atténuer la douleur des autres, mais quand même, c'était plutôt tendancieux comme proposition... Et évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer :

— C'est une demande en mariage ? osa-t-il en éclatant d'un rire tapageur.

Sa respiration fut coupée précipitamment, étouffée avec force sous un coussin. Deux lunatiques pour le prix d'un, qui disait mieux ?

— Je t'avais prévenu ! rugit la voix de son récent et prématuré mari au-dessus de son visage.

Décidément, les loups-garous étaient d'un susceptible quand il s'agissait d'engagement! Quoiqu'il en fût, Stiles saurait y arriver à bout, lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu avec ses quarante kilos tout mouillé. Sur ce coup, ils faisaient la paire et, aussi incongrue fut-elle, il l'aura eu son expérimentation. Après, fiction ou réalité, difficile à savoir si cet après-midi, à son réveil, il sera capable de faire la différence entre l'une et l'autre. Tant pis...

Tant mieux ?

* * *

 _Chers Lecteurs et chères Lectrices,_

 _Non._

 _Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez toujours courir,  
Stiles._


End file.
